warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Reikland
The Grand Principality of Reikland is a major and founding Imperial Province that lies to the south-west of the Empire of Man. Reikland has been for nearly one hundred years, the most important state of the Empire, for it surrounds Altdorf, the Imperial capital, and its armies are those under the command of the the Emperor himself. It was also one of the founding Provinces of the Empire during the reign of Sigmar Heldenhammer. The Reiksguard, pride of the state army and the most powerful and prestigious regiment in the Empire are the bodyguard of the Emperor. The Emperor is able to provide the finest equipment and training available for his own state army; as a result, the armies of Reiksguard are said to be the most disciplined troops in the Empire. They are famous for their precise coordination and their steady resolve: few foes can perturb the valiant men of Reikland. Overview Westernmost of the Empire's Great Provinces, Reikland is the seat of Imperial Power and the richest, most cosmopolitan province in all the Empire and not just because the Reiklanders claim thus. From the north to south, from the edge of the Wastelands to the borders with Wissenland, Reikland is blessed with fertile farmlands, vineyards, and dairy fields, all of which produce a surplus for export. The mines of the Grey Mountains yield valuable ores ranging from iron to gold, as well as marble and precious gems, whilst the Reikwald Forest, generally considered safer than woods in other parts of the Empire, yields valuable timber that supports a thriving boat-building industry. Government's patronage helps, as well. The Emperors, who have also been the Elector Counts of the Reikland ever since Wilhelm overthrew Dieter in the 25th century, have lavished Imperial largesse on their home province. Canals, road-building, programs to improve the farming output, encouragement of the development of free towns and the mercantile classes - all these have served to make Reikland a gem among the Imperial Provinces. River travel is the most common way to get around Reikland, since the majority of the settlements are along the river Reik itself. Several tributaries flow from the Grey Mountains to add their waters to the Reik, which carries commerce from the interior of the Empire to Marienburg and beyond, and back again. These rivers are also important to the many farms and towns between the forest and the mountains, a fertile area known as Vorbergland, or "foothills country". The Dwarfs of the Grey Mountains have in the past used this to their advantage, damming the rivers during a serious dispute with the Elector Counts over mining rights of 2211 IC. This led to the infamous "runtwater" march of the peasants on Altdorf. Since then, the Electors and Emperors have been ever careful to keep the Dwarfs of the Grey Mountain kingdoms happy. Although most of Reikland's trade travels by water, a significant amount goes by land over the two main passes across the Grey Mountains to Bretonnia. These are the Axe-Bite Pass and the Grey Lady Pass. The passes are guarded by Imperial Fortresses of Helmgart and Ubersreik, both built as defences against both human and nonhuman raiders living in the mountains, as well as to keep an eye on the Brettonians, with whom relations have not always been friendly. The snows of the winter closes both passages regularly, and travellers are advised to cross them only well after the spring thaws. Deep within the Reikwald Forest are two sets of hilly country, the Hagercrybs and the Skaag Hills. Both are used for sheep herding, though the Hagercrybs are popular with tomb robbers and other adventurers looking for burial of the Pre-Imperial Uberogens, the tribe from which hails Sigmar himself. There are reports of Ghost haunting the Hagercrybs, but these are dismissed as the ravings of shepherds enjoying an excess of hard cider. Inhabitants At their best, Reiklanders are friendly, sociable, and open-minded, more so than the rest of the Empire. Reiklanders are optimists who believe that the best is yet to come. They point out several reasons for this: the natural bounty of their lands, educated and energetic populace, and the fact that Sigmar was one of them. How could the future be dim for a land and people that once gave birth to a god? Reiklanders have adopted Sigmar's message of Imperial unity wholeheartedly. They take a keen interest in the affairs of the other provinces, and often point out that "something should be done" when terrible fates befall a neighbors. Robust supporters of the military, many young Reikland nobles enter the army to make their name and fortune. Considered natural "Officer Material" the chances of advancement are considerably better for those of Reiklander birth, much to other's disapprovement. Reiklanders almost always answer an Imperial Call-To-Arms in large numbers, and feel as if its their duty to come to the aid of less fortunate parts of the Empire. Indeed, among some Reiklanders the ideal of expansion as if the early days of the Empire live on: Agitators in Ubersreik and Altorf press for war with Brettonia to reclaim the "West March". Merchants Guild desires to see the Emperor strengthen his position against the Electors, and thereby call for unitary trade laws, which would be overseen by Imperial officials, something the Electors fiercely resist. Fashions plays a more important role in a Reiklander's social life than in most other provinces. The peasantry, of course, care little for such fripperies, but amongst the growing middle classes the correct sleeves, shoes, and colors are matters of great import. The nobility tend to set the fashion for a season, leaving it to the merchant and other "grubby tradesmen" to copy their new styles as fast as they can. The presence of the Imperial Court has only served to exacerbate these tendencies. Recent vogues have included Brettonian styles, "new rustic", and most recently a return to simple militaristic clothing. Slashed sleeves, elaborate codpieces, and reliquary charms remain as fashionable as ever. At their worst, Reiklanders are arrogant, overbearing, and drunken slaves to fashion. Notorious for their ability to celebrate at the drop of a hat, the image of the beribboned Reiklands sot is a popular stereotype amongst the rest of the Empire. In certain places the small black insects that plague an ill-kept taproom are known as Reikflies as they can detect the smallest amount of ale unerringly. Many provinces are suspicious of the fashionable, cosmopolitan nature of the Reikland men, claiming that they are effeminate and womanish for caring so much about what he wears. Curiously, they also have a reputation as wife-stealing pigs-buggering philanderers. More than one Talabecland husband has found his woman seduced by the charming words and dashing look of a Reiklander dandy. Reikland women, meanwhile, are known for their beauty, as well as unbearably vain personality. Loud, outspoken, and often smug about the imagined superiority of their opinions, Reiklanders are traditionally known to be controlling and strongly opinionated. Their lack of stamina is also a welcome source for malicious comments amongst other peoples. The Reiklander tendency to want to finish a task quickly and then come home is well known. Indeed, since the war began, Reiklanders have flocked to the Emperor's Banner, so much so that there have been worries that there would be no one be at home to tend to the fields and bring in the harvest. Although they honour all the gods, Reiklanders generally see Sigmar as their special Patron, for he was once one of them. Other popular deities are Dyrath, a regional name for Rhya, whom Reiklanders of Vorbergland honour as the goddess of fertility, and Shallya, whose temples and hospices are frequent recipients of gifts and bequests of wealthy Reiklanders. Although tolerated and formally respected, the cult of Ulric is not popular in the Reikland region because of the age-old rivalry between the Church of Sigmar and the Cult of Ulric. Province Statistics *''' Official Name': The Grand Principality of the Reikland. *'Ruler': Emperor Karl Franz, Elector-Count and Grand Prince of Altdorf *'Government': Reikland: feudal, with an assembly of nobles, burghers, and churchmen. *'Capital': Altdorf. *'Chartered Free Towns': Auerswald, Bögenhafen, Kemperbad, Ubersreik. *'Major Exports': Wine, textiles, precious metals, iron ore, cheese Location of Importance *'Altdorf ' - the provincial capital of Reikland and the current capital of the Empire of Man *'Frederheim ' - a small town that houses the mentally ill or criminally insane. *'Kemperbad ' - an ancient town that commands an overlooking position above the River Reik. *'Ubersreik ' - an important trade town located at the foothills of the Grey Mountains. Sources *''Sigmar's Heirs (Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, 2nd Edition), pg 80 - 83 es:Reikland Category:States of the Empire Category:R